<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Joffrey is the worst master of coin by Corporate_Blood, Night_Lark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840210">Why Joffrey is the worst master of coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporate_Blood/pseuds/Corporate_Blood'>Corporate_Blood</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lark/pseuds/Night_Lark'>Night_Lark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon and the most disastrous Small Council in creation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Euron is still a pirate, Joffrey Baratheon is a Little Shit, Money Trouble, Name day planning, Poor Stannis Baratheon, Rivalry, Squabbling, yes all three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporate_Blood/pseuds/Corporate_Blood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lark/pseuds/Night_Lark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey wants a grand tourney for his name day. Due to his mismanaging of money, the coffers have run dry.</p>
<p>The little lion will get his coin one way or another...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon and the most disastrous Small Council in creation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Joffrey is the worst master of coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next meeting revolved around something very important - funding for Joffrey’s name day tourney. Stannis could already feel a headache coming on as Joffrey explained that the kingdom’s coffers have run dry. The prince clearly had grand ambitions for this tourney and would most definitely not settle for anything less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And where are is that sort of money coming from?” Stannis asked, staring pointedly at Joffrey. As master of coin, balancing the books was his responsibility but being outrageously wealthy hasn’t taught him much about saving money. Joffrey looked away from his uncle and towards the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Euron, the master of ships, was the first to speak up. “Let me take a few ships to the Reach and you’ll have your coin for your name day.”</p>
<p>“No pillaging,” Stannis sighed with frustration.</p>
<p>Euron sent a sly wink the boy’s way and Joffrey’s lips curled into a smile.</p>
<p>Bronn chipped in before Stannis could yell at the other two. “That Baelish bloke seems alright, and his whorehouses do make a pretty penny.”</p>
<p>“We are not going to be indebted to a whoremonger,” Stannis growled.</p>
<p>“Just tax the peasants then,” Joffrey said nonchalantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stannis took a breath, clinging to the last of his patience. “Is there anything else that needs discussing?”</p>
<p>When the others shook their heads or gave him blank looks, he told them the meeting was adjourned and they were free to leave. They left while Stannis remained seated, keeping a close eye on Euron and Joffrey as they engaged in low conversation. They were all soon gone from his sight and he pinched the bridge of his nose, teeth grinding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yep, there was the stress headache.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>